


Why Do People Like Weed?

by Orbikki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little sus, Chara's into some stranger things, F/M, Female Frisk, Fluff, Fluffy, Male Chara, Moral Ambiguity, Peer Pressure, Teens being teens, some humor bc weed, some lighthearted profanity, surface - Freeform, use of illegal substances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orbikki/pseuds/Orbikki
Summary: Frisk is curious about weed-culture.(This isn't a crackfic surprisingly).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not promoting drugs; stay away kids. 
> 
> Now enjoy this fic involving weed.
> 
> I really don't know what influenced me to write this, but I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> If I'm using the wrong terminology for paraphernalia, let me know. Apologies for typos, they're sneaky.
> 
>  **OH ALSO:** In this, Chara and Frisk never shared a body. Frisk fell and her determination woke Chara from his dirt-nap, body and all. He is forever indebted to her, that's why he's pretty decent. Together they smashed that barrier. And Frisk isn't the ambassador yet, they're teenagers. Less angst that way. :)

Frisk never understood potheads. She'd asked Doggo once why he loved dog bones, but he'd been so nervous and paranoid that not much was said other than "You tryna take them away!? Can't see you. Where you at!?" And "No," also: "No, wait STOP! I'm not trying to take them!"

Honestly, she didn't really care one way or another what other people ingested, but it was when she realized that Chara partook in smoking that her curiosity was sparked.

She should've picked up on it after finding a grinder in his book bag, but in reality she really didn't even know what it was at the time. No, she found out by walking onto her back porch and discovering Chara sitting with three people she'd never seen before as they passed around a weird contraption made out of two half-cut bottles; one of which was the tropicana orange juice she'd just finished the day before. She left the porch almost as quickly as she'd walked onto it, ignoring Chara as he beckoned her.

It was an eye opening experience to say the least, and for some reason she wasn't quite able to let it go.

She later found out that the bottle contraption was called a g-b, or 'geeb'. Which is basically a knockoff bong; Google said so (Frisk was proud for knowing what a bong was at least). Her research soon leaked into her free time after school and in the middle of the night when her eyes would pop open with a new question. Though now, on a lazy Sunday afternoon, Frisk had nothing but time.

Her searches have become more subjective. She sat in her room, surrounded by pastel peach walls, atop of her foul-sized bed, almost drowning in the sea of white and cream colored blankets. Sunlight streamed through her thin curtains, accompanied by the fairy lights that were strung lazily across her brass headboard. She leaned back against her blue body pillow (a housewarming gift from Sans that in no way fit the color scheme of her room).

“Why… do… peo-ple… like… we-ed...?" She spoke softly as she typed, hitting enter with some vigor. She sighed as the screen loaded slowly. She didn't notice her door creaking open.

"Frisk have you seen my—"

Frisk slammed her laptop shut, mildly squeaking, and looked at the cracked door with a alarmed expression. Chara was in the doorway, his mouth remained frozen as he tilted his head, slowly closing it into a smirk. He eyed Frisk's flushed form with piqued interest. The top half of her hair was tied into a high (and very messy) bun while the rest of her brown curls fell down her neck, barely reaching the collar of her white sweater. The locket Chara gave her hung around her neck. They alternated wearing it, though he'd told her he liked how it looked on her.

"Have you heard of knocking?" Frisk snapped, glaring as Chara entered the room. His brows arched with intrigue. "What were you looking at, Frisky? Hmm?"

Her slim eyes rolled. "Nothing, what did you want?"

He shrugged, tucking a piece of bone straight hair behind his ear. He wore a forest green hoodie and jogger styled khakis; typical. He and Frisk blended into the Surface much easier than the rest of those from the Underground. "Forgot," he lied nonchalantly, plopping down on her bed and leaning toward Frisk as she simultaneously leaned away, clutching her closed laptop to her chest. She glanced at his socks, eyeing the green leaf pattern on them. _Marijuana leaves,_ she thought with mild pride. Her studying had done her well.

"Come on, was it _dirty?_ " His voice dropped an octave.

Frisk grunted with distaste, though she was unable to fight the mental image of Bob Marley in a g-string; scandalous. "H-Hardly."

Chara leered over her for a few more moments, his red eyes studying her. She had to support herself with an arm behind her back. His eyes returned to her own and she inadvertently wet her lips. The usual blush of his pale face deepened and he drew back slowly, head dropping slightly so Frisk couldn't see what expression he wore. She swallowed and glanced to the side.

She hated that her heart was racing.

Moments like that happened more than they should. Especially, since they share a mother. They weren't siblings, not even legally, but Toriel was Frisk’s guardian and Chara’s legal mother.

Frisk and Chara both seemed to know moments like the one that had just occurred were morally wrong. Unbeknownst to Frisk, that made it even more thrilling for Chara.

She cleared her throat while Chara shifted his position, and then suddenly she felt the laptop get yanked from her arm. “CHARA!” She shouted immediately, watching a flash of brown and green vanish through the doorway. Frisk hurdled off her bed, feet planting onto the floor with a loud _thud_ , and ran after him, down the hall, down the stairs, into the open kitchen—seriously where the hell had he gone!?

“Howdy!”

Frisk looked over her shoulder, eyes landing on a potted Flowey, sunning himself on the window sill.

“Hey Flowey... did you happen to see where Chara went?”

“Wouldn't tell you if I did…” Flowey said with a saccharine voice, stem wiggling. She rolled her eyes, having figured as much. “Thanks anyways…” she grumbled, feet padding against the wood floors.

She was alerted to Chara’s position as tumultuous laughter sounded from outside. She shot a pointed look at Flowey. "He was on the porch!? Are you serious!?” She shot towards the back door, opening the glass slider. Flowey smiled. “I told you I wouldn't tell you!”

Frisk slid the door shut as hard as she could (but since she feared the glass would break, she merely closed it very delicately, with a scowl).

Chara was sitting, Indian style, on the floor of their small back porch. The stolen laptop was opened and balanced on his knees. Frisk cringed, seeing the incognito tab open and her tentative search perfectly preserved in the search bar.

Chara looked up at her, still laughing, his eyes actually watering from laughing so hard. Frisk’s skin felt like it was heated to a million degrees.

“C-can I have my laptop back now?”

“Wait one second…” Chara wheezed, using the mouse-pad and clicking the back arrow to view Frisk’s previous search. Which was even more embarrassing. ‘Bottle thingy for weed’

Chara was sent into another fit of laughter, barely managing to ask Frisk: “Why… ah, haha... ahhh~ Why didn't you just ask me?” She folded her arms around herself, leaning against the brick wall of their townhouse. “To avoid this reaction—” she could see him trying not to laugh, his face red, she squinted with anger. Say it Frisk, she thought to herself, tell him he’s an asshole! “You’re such _a jerk!”_ She inwardly cringed. Great job.

Frisk leaned down and reached for her laptop only to see it get pushed to Chara’s side, on the porch. Chara grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled her down to her knees so that she sat in front of him. “If you really want to know... just try it. I'm the _perfect_ gateway; I'll make sure it all goes smoothly...” Chara said, close enough to look from one of her eyes to the other. Frisk glanced down, this had been another reason why she hadn't asked Chara. He was an _awful_ influence. “I’ll stick to my Google searches… Laptop, please.” She kept a hard face, but it seemed Chara saw through it. He handed her the computer and stood up, stretching. “Alright, let's go.”

Frisk stood as well, tilting her head and looking up at her former partner. He had grown much taller than her since they’d left the Underground. They used to be the same height, but now he had ten inches over her. Both of them were still dwarfed by Toriel though.

“Go where?” Frisk asked.

Chara placed his hands on her shoulders and spun her around, gently leading her towards the door. His front pressed against her back as he leaned over her to slide open the back door of their townhouse. She could feel the heat of his breath on her ear and neck. She swallowed; her mouth was dry and she was incredibly thirsty, all of the sudden.

“The best way to learn is with experience,” Chara said as the door opened. "We're gonna gonna get you some, Frisky."

He nudged Frisk inside, pulling away from her (though his hand lingered on her waist for a few extra moments) to turn and close the door behind him. Chara caught Flowey’s gaze over his shoulder, the potted plant was now seated on the coffee table in front of the television (none of them were really sure how he moved about).

Flowey glanced at Frisk, who was already sprinting up the stairs, then back to Chara. His beady eyes narrowed and he shook his petaled head, looking back to whatever horror movie he had been watching.

Chara slowly walked over to his brother and stared down at him. “Anything you want to say?”

Flowey pulled his eyes away from the TV once more and looked up at Chara. “What is it you're doing… with _her?_ ” Flowey nodded up, motioning to the upstairs. Chara hated and appreciated how forward this version of his brother was. He began walking away, shrugging nonchalantly. “I’m gonna go smoke some weed with her, the fun kind.”

“You _know_ that's not what I meant, Chara.”

Chara didn't respond immediately. He walked away from the table and rounded the corner to the stairs; his eyes landed on Flowey, who had already turned his attention back to the horror movie; there was some blonde screaming bloody murder on the screen.

“Yeah, Asriel. I know,” Chara sighed out, before going upstairs to drag Frisk out of her room.

 

* * *

 

 _Somehow_ the human prince had gotten Frisk to unlock her door and follow him. They’d left the house on bikes and told Flowey to inform Toriel that they’d went to the park—whenever she got home. The queen had been swamped with integration matters lately, and though no one except Frisk said it, they all wished she was home more.

Frisk and Chara biked down the city streets (Frisk wore a helmet while Chara ridiculed her for it) until they reached a pair of brick stone buildings, one was a bakery and the other was an obscure law firm with a double chimney. They walked their bikes down the alley and, with Chara’s instruction, parked them so they formed a little blockade. The concrete of the alleyway disappeared about halfway down, moss and grass overpowering it in a sea of green; honeysuckle vines with their dying yellow blossoms cascaded down the brick walls on either side of them. The end of alleyway also looked over the park, since this side of the city sat on a nice big hill. Ebott Park, not the actual location of Ebott _National_ Park, was really more of a preserved forest than full fledged "feed the pigeons" type of place. Frisk often went camping with Undyne and Papyrus there. She wondered what they would think of her if they knew what Chara was about to talk her into.

“It’s a nice view, huh?” Chara asked. Frisk nodded, she'd never known about this spot. She noticed Chara shuffling around in his book bag and watched as he pulled out what she’d learned was a joint… or a blunt. She actually hadn't learned the difference. “This is a blunt,” Chara announced.

Blunt it is.

“Very common, fairly simple to use. I rolled it while you were in your room questioning your moral turpitude earlier.” How did he know she’d been doing that?

“Anyways, all you need here is…” he fished in his bag again and pulled out a pink lighter, “a lighter!” Frisk smirked at the color, but said nothing. His thumb flicked across the red tab and a flame appeared over the lighter. Chara held it to one end of the blunt and after a moment he extinguished the flame. “I'll take the first hit, show you how it’s done.” He was using a teaching tone.

Frisk nodded and leaned toward Chara, watching with acute focus. He brought the blunt to his lips and breathed in, Frisk watched his chest rise. He pulled it away and didn't move for a moment before blowing the smoke out in rings.

“Whoa….” Frisk mumbled, eyes wide. He smirked. “Your turn, Frisky.”

"Oh, I don't think I'm talented enough for _that_."

Chara's carmine eyes glinted and he chuckled. "Not yet, maybe."

She looked unconvinced.

"Just do it, don't be such a wuss."

Her hands were practically shaking as she took the illegal substance, holding how Chara had.

_Don't do it._

She watched as her hand brought the blunt closer to her face.

_Imagine how angry Toriel would be._

Frisk looked at Chara, who was watching with cat-like intrigue.

_Stop it now!_

Frisk wrapped her lips around the end that wasn't slowly burning, slim eyes closing.

_So much shame._

"And inhale it... Don't swallow it, shit burns."

She nodded and breathed it in, watching opposite incandescent end with crossed eyes. It felt weird, was she doing it right? She wanted to swallow, just to be sure she wasn't wasting—

Suddenly her lungs burned and she pulled away only to have her mouth and nose cupped and pinched, respectively. Her eyes snapped open and met with Chara's shimmering reds. "Hold it," he said. She did; he was right, the shit burned. _"Hold... it..."_ Frisk couldn't breathe, she tried to shake her head away and Chara chuckled lowly. Her brows furrowed and she glared at him. There was something manic growing in his gaze, if she hadn't known him better she wouldn't have caught it. Frisk shook her head harder, shouting into his hand. She needed to cough. Chara’s daze broke and he released his grip.

Thin wisps of smoke trailed from her nose and mouth as she coughed, her throat felt as if she had just ingested entire straws of hay. Her eyes watered and she fumbled around for the bottle of water Chara had brought. "Here." Her hand met with his before snatching the bottle and fumbling to open the top. She pressed it to her lips and chugged.

...

...

It didn't really help.

She pulled back to cough again. "This was a mistake..." Frisk wheezed, coughing more. Chara's laughter accompanied his ex-partner's sounds of discomfort. "Just give it time, you took in a lot. Honestly, I didn't think you'd actually hold it in that long, like _damn!_ " His low chuckles bounced around Frisk's ears. "You're gonna be so smacked." Frisk barely comprehended that last part. She wanted to explain how it was _his_ fault she held it that long. But then she forgot.

Was he laughing at her?

"Frisk, open your eyes."

They weren't?

"My eyes just look like this, dumbass," she growled, her voice gravelly.

"You think I don't know that by now, squinty? They're closed."

Oh, they were. She opened them, finding herself staring down at her hands, which were fisted into the moss that grew at the edge of the alley. She wiggled her fingers and for a moment all she could feel were her hands connecting to the earth, then she felt the chill of the breeze through the holes of her sweater. Frisk watched dirt pile around her nails as she pressed them into the soft, spongy green. She wondered how long it would take to fall into the Underground if she started digging here and now with just her fingers.

"Longer than humans have, that's for sure."

Shit, she said that aloud. Frisk looked up, peering through the waves of her boxy bangs, Chara was sitting back, leaning on one hand, continuing to blow with the other. Grass was reaching for his hips, the green blades were stark triangles against the brown of his khakis. Even the whites of his eyes were getting red; there were dark circles blended into his pale skin. He needed to sleep more. Actually... Had Frisk ever seen him sleeping?

Frisk caught a change on his face and wondered if she'd accidentally said something else aloud. A small smile was on his pink lips and Frisk realized he was simply watching her too. "Stoppit..." Frisk mumbled, crawling forward and reaching for the fabric of his hoodie. She pulled the hood over his eyes and sat herself on her knees, close beside him.

Everything was painted in shades of orange, autumn sunsets were often bathed just like this. The red brick of the alley wall was washed an auburn; the little vines creeping over the worn brick were scrubbed into paler green; the dying brown bits were clementine. Frisk leaned her head against Chara's shoulder, her body going a little slack. He reeked of the herb, but she couldn't bring herself to wrinkle her nose. It was almost enough to overpower his natural scent, one that clung to his skin and seeped from his pores despite what he did.

"You still smell like golden flowers," Frisk said with a giggle and Chara rolled his eyes, looking down at the top of her head; there were leaves in her hair from when she laid in the grass earlier. He didn't think she realized she had been doing it. "You like it?" He asked. After a few puffs, Chara already felt lighter, senses keener and duller at the same time. Faded.

"I really do."

He raised his brows when she finally replied, using two fingers to lift the hood over his eyes to meet her gaze. "Tch." He shook his head, "Only you would find a way to like the damn flowers I was buried under."

Frisk giggled and looked up. He was blushing, more than usual. "It's cute, though..." she mumbled.

Chara smiled at her and shook his head. "You're a one-hit wonder." He chuckled, but offered her more anyway. Frisk found the blunt pinched between her thumb and index finger once more, her other digits curled languidly. She inhaled until her lungs were full, then she held it, and slowly let it all out. The smoke was almost translucent. It dissipated into the breeze. She felt free and realized what all the fuss was about. The heat she could feel through Chara’s hoodie was magnified. Everything she touched felt incredible, but she didn't feel incapacitated or disabled. She was in control, but at the same time she was loosening her reigns.

They passed a few more times before an idea hit Chara. The blunt was almost done and down to the filter: a roach. He watched Frisk inhale again and pull it away from her lips.

“Damn, you got the last hit…” Chara said in a pouting tone. Frisk, still holding the smoke in her lungs glanced at her hand and then to Chara, making an apologetic expression.

"No worries," Chara simpered and shifted to face her, forcing her told lift her head from his shoulder. “We can share.”

Frisk wasn't given time to wonder what he meant. Two warm fingers pressed under her chin and his red eyes blinded her until they closed. Her eyes closed too. His hand moved to rest on her shoulder and it was then that Frisk registered exactly what was happening:

Chara was kissing her.

His lips were soft, she was lost in the sensation; she almost felt as if she were floating. Frisk's hands against his chest slowly slid up to wrap around his neck, grounding herself with the plush material of his hoodie. Chara's arm snaked around her waist, and there was a hand in her hair. She tilted her head to the side and his lips moved, encouraging her to part her own. She did with ease, her senses felt heightened and dulled ten-fold. Her lungs contracted, chest falling against him.

She didn't want to, but she needed to breathe.

Chara pulled away and Frisk opened her eyes just in time to watch smoke leave his mouth, more visible in the orange light that spilled between them.

He smiled at her with a wink, “Fair enough, right?”

Frisk slowly unraveled her arms from around him and Chara took the roach from her limp fingers; he tossed it into a puddle, where is sizzled and died. Frisk continued to stare at Chara until he leaned against the alley wall again, red eyes maroon, hood pulled over his light brown hair, straight bangs hovering over his fine brows. She scooted backwards and sat between his legs, resting her head against his chest and listening to his heart. She noted how fast it was beating.

Frisk smiled and nuzzled into his hoodie.

“Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much. This fic might actually turn into a series of drabbles. Or maybe I'll do it separately. I have so much unfinished Charisk ish.
> 
> -Anyways, leave a review if you want so I can know what you think! Reviews make my day! Even helpful criticism is nice.-


End file.
